Entwined
by Morgan WhiteFang
Summary: Who would have guessed Granger was a dyke? F/F. Hermansy. Pansy/Hermione. Drabble series. Chapt 3 up now.
1. Entwined

**Title: **Entwined  
**Writer:** Morgan WhiteFang, who also writes as raven_tiger or RavenTiger or Raven Tiger.  
**Disclaimer:** The canon Potterverse (Harry Potter) is owned by J.K Rowling and her minions affiliates. I am not making any money or other forms of profit, other than the joy of writing fanfiction, and making other fangirls/boys happy. Pansy will go back to being a heterosexual femme when I am done playing with this pairing. I promise.  
**Pairing:** Hermansy/Panmione (Pansy/Hermione).  
**Rating:** T (for now, rating will go up in later drabbles. :3).  
**Word Count:** 407 (a large drabble).  
**Beta:** None. So if there are any errors let me know, please and thank you.  
**Warnings:** androgenous!pansy; F/F; slight language; unresolved sexual tension; slight lime; a kiss; alternate universe; butch/femme.  
**Feedback:** Yes please, reviews are like love to this writer.  
**A.N: **This was written to the song "Entwined" by Lacuna Coil, hence the title. Also canon-wise what colour are Pansy's eyes? Are they brown or green? This is just the first of my drabble series I have planned.  
**Teaser:** Her kiss was like firewhiskey, and I was already drunk on it.

* * *

I felt eyes burn into my back as I searched the shelves in the library for that one elusive book for the potions essay. Pansy stalked forward, a cocky grin plastered to her face.

"Looking for this, Granger?"

She held up the book _Rare Plants in Potion Making by Heather Turner_.

"Thank you Parkinson," I said while I rolled my eyes.

I reached for the text, but she moved it above my reach.

"Ah-ah Granger, you must pay the price."

"Bloody hell Parkinson what price?!"

I looked up at her taking note of her cool green eyes, the short, angled, black bob, and the almost masculine angles of her face. Pansy had also gotten much taller over summer break. She was stunning. I narrowed my eyes as my cheeks heated up. I hoped and prayed to any god who was listening that my attraction to this butchy female would go unnoticed. Particularly because Pansy and I were foes.

Pansy smirked, leaning against the bookcase on one forearm.

"I'll be a nice Slytherin, my asking price is one kiss. Oh, and Granger make it count. Put some effort into it."

I felt my jaw drop, and my face blazed red. I looked downwards, and considered running away and coming back for the book. I was aware of her unwavering stare, and that too-knowing grin.

"No."

I turned on my heel, as her hand shot out and, her long, strong fingers gripped my arm.

"Where's the Gryffindor courage Granger?"

I turned around with my heart beating fast. I gulped, feeling the fever spread from where she touched me.

I grasped her Slytherin tie with my free hand, and pulled her down to me. I shyly brushed my lips against hers. I added slightly more pressure; I was intoxicated by the unexpected softness of her lips, and that she let me control the kiss. I opened my lips slightly, darting my tongue out and running it teasingly against her mouth. She smiled into our kiss, and then parted her mouth to entwine with mine. She smelled of lavender, and tasted like fresh mint chocolate. Her kiss was like firewhiskey, and I was already drunk on it. She broke the kiss, pulled away from me, and thrusted the tome at my chest.

"Don't tempt me Granger," She growled as she strode away.

I stood there staring at her retreating back. I was drunk on her, and consumed with long-dormant hunger.

* * *

**To Be Continued...:D**

* * *


	2. Show me Love

**Title: Show me Love**  
**Writer:** Morgan WhiteFang (I also write under Raven Tiger, RavenTiger, and raven_tiger.  
**Disclaimer:** The canon Potterverse (Harry Potter) is owned by J.K Rowling and her affiliates. I am not making any money or other forms of profit, other than the joy of writing fanfiction, and making other fangirls/boys happy. Pansy will go back to being a heterosexual femme when I am done playing with this pairing. I promise.  
**Pairing:** Hermansy/Panmione (Pansy/Hermione). Hint to past Krum/Hermione and Hermione/Luna.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (ish).  
**Word Count:** 627  
**Beta:** None. So if there are any errors let me know, please and thank you.  
**Warnings:** androgenous!pansy; F/F; slight language; unresolved sexual tension; slight lime; alternate universe; butch/femme.  
**A.N:** I wrote this to the song "Show me Love" by t.A.T.u. I hope my Ron, Harry, and Ginny are in character enough. I also want to make it clear that I love Luna, but Hermione has to have an ex. I also have the next two drabbles in this series written, but I'm giving myself some time to let it sit before I publish. Thanks to all who reviewed, add to your faves or alerts. I really appreciated it. Feedback is like love to this writer and I really appreciate every review I get.  
**Teaser:** "I looked straight ahead determinedly, willing myself not to look at Pansy. I felt her eyes follow me like a hunter's. I shivered at the idea of being Pansy's prey. I liked the idea a little too much for my own good. I had every intention of blocking her out as I finished my potion's essay."

* * *

I replayed our kiss before bed for weeks. I was glad that nobody could see me blush or my dorky grin in the dark. It was my dirty little secret. I wondered if it had the same effect on Pansy? Did she lie in bed and fantasize about what could have happened next?

I glanced continuously at her from across the hall at meal times, which caused Ginny to raise an eyebrow at me. She must think I'm into Malfoy, but I'm not into blokes anymore. Pansy generally ignored me, but she would lock eyes with me at least once per meal to give me her trademark sneer.

I always looked away quickly, felt the flush stain my cheeks. I concentrated on my food, be it cereal or pork chops and potatoes. I felt the insane hunger that had nothing to do with food rise up inside of me. My mouth watered, and my knickers dampened slightly. I felt Pansy's eyes on me again with that triumphant grin. It was like she could see right through me like an x-ray. I didn't trust myself to look up and see the truth laid out in front of me. I might have ran to her and demanded that she finish what she started.

I was not innocent; I was in the seventh year after all. I've dated Krum, and I also had a fling with Luna, which we kept on the down low. I thought it was intense with Luna, but it doesn't compare to this. Luna, though a free spirit was too safe for me. Pansy had this dangerous edge to her that intrigued me. She was also a great snogger, and who would have guessed that? I didn't. I wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet. I didn't know how the wizarding world viewed homosexuality, but I've seen how it is perceived in the muggle world. I wanted to graduate, help Harry defeat Voldemort and live through it, and then I'd worry about love.

I took a deep breath, and forced my body to behave. It was just a bloody kiss, and shared glances in the great hall. This shouldn't have affected me the way it did.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"What Harry?"

"Why do you keep staring at Malfoy and look away frustrated?"

"Harry, I wasn't staring at Malfoy. I'm just distracted lately, you know still working on the Potion's essay. It's the first major essay of the year, and I want top marks."

Ron mumbled something into his mashed potatoes. Ginny just looked sceptical, but she didn't say anything. I waited until he swallowed to ask him "What did you say Ron?"

"I said if that Ferret did anything to you I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No, Malfoy didn't give me trouble this time," I said with a slight smile. "You know what, I need to go work some more on that Potion's essay, so I'll meet you guys back in the common room later."

"Alright, though you work too hard 'Mione," replied Harry.

"See 'ya 'Mione," Ron said, while he shovelled in another mouthful of potato.

"I'll talk to you later Hermione after you get back, okay?" Ginny finally spoke up.

"Sure," I replied, while trying not to look her directly in the eye.

I got up while I swung my bag over my shoulder, and walked towards the doors of the great hall. I looked straight ahead determinedly, willing myself not to look at Pansy. I felt her eyes follow me like a hunter's. I shivered at the idea of being Pansy's prey. I liked the idea a little too much for my own good. I had every intention of blocking her out as I finished my potion's essay.

* * *

More to come.

* * *


	3. Set it Off

**Title: Set it Off**  
**Writer:** Morgan WhiteFang, who also writes under RavenTiger, Raven Tiger, or raven_tiger.  
**Disclaimer:** The canon Potterverse (Harry Potter) is owned by J.K Rowling and her minions affiliates. I am not making any money or other forms of profit, other than the joy of writing fanfiction, and making other fangirls/boys happy. Pansy will go back to being a heterosexual femme when I am done playing with this pairing. I promise.  
**Pairing:** Hermansy/Panmione (Pansy/Hermione). Hint to Pansy/OC  
**Rating: **Light R.  
**Word Count:** 496  
**Beta:** None. So if there are any errors let me know, please and thank you.  
**Warnings:** androgenous!pansy; F/F; language; unresolved sexual tension; lime; alternate universe; butch/femme.  
**A.N:** I wrote this to the songs "The Boys Wanna be Her" "I'm the Kinda" and "Set it Off" all by Peaches. Thanks to my livejournal friend **zofbadfaith** for the new earcandy. : D I decided to make my own version of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. In which universe is Pansy elected Head Girl instead of Hermione? My own LOL. Pansy has a lot to learn about how to treat women properly, she's going to have to earn and work for Hermione's love. That's all I'm saying. This chapter was a struggle for me to write from Pansy's POV but in the end I was pleased with this. Thanks to all who review, and/or added to their faves and/or alerts. Reviews are like love to this writer, and I appreciate every one. :D  
**Teaser: "**Who would have guessed that Granger was a dyke?"

* * *

Who would have guessed that Granger was a dyke? I stormed out of the library, not expecting that kind of kiss from her. I had hoped to freak out the Gryffindork Princess, but instead I figured out that she was digging me.

I arrived at the Slytherin common room entrance. "Bat Boogies," I said to the stone snake that was engraved on the dungeon wall. The wall became transparent and I stepped through, then it appeared to turn back into solid stone.

One of my slags a sixth year by the name of Gabby, looked up at expectedly from one of the emerald green couches. She had long, pin-straight, dark auburn hair, and piercing green eyes. She also had one of the most talented mouths I ever encountered at Hogwarts. I looked for Malfoy, but seeing how he wasn't here he must be tangled up with some chick in his dormitory. I needed to tell him what I found out about Granger. This would make great blackmail, but I wasn't going to deny my attraction to the Gryffindork.

I smiled at Gabby, and held out my hand for her to take. Pansy Parkinson was always a gentleman. She could barely contain her excitement, as some of the other girls' faces fell. I liked them just fine, but Gabby was my prized slut. We walked to my Head Girl's room. I intended to get Granger out of my head at least for a little while. I still couldn't help but think what an ultimate prize Granger would be. First, she hated me, and secondly she was trying to keep her gayness a secret. This is something I will definitely pursue. I will fuck Gabby, and then plan with Malfoy how I will get Granger.

Gabby lay beside me sleeping content. Even her skilled mouth and fingers couldn't make me forget about the Gryffindor Princess; I almost screamed out her name instead of Gabby's, but I caught myself just in time. Alright Parkinson, the only way to forget her is to taste her fruit. I turned on my side and smiled, thinking about my ultimate conquest.

I sat between Malfoy and Zabini during mealtimes, as we talked about quidditch and our latest scores. I let them in on my plans about seducing the Gryffindork. At first they protested, but after a fierce debate they saw my logic. I watched Granger flushed with obvious arousal every time she saw me, and when we locked eyes. I smirked, because her interest was apparent. I hoped that this wouldn't be another easy lay.

I saw her discuss something with Pothead and Weasel, and then she walked to the doors of the hall, obviously trying not to look at me. Going to the library Granger? So predictable. I rolled my eyes. In thirty minutes I'll go and find her, and get to work. I hoped that she wasn't prepared for what I was going to hit her with next.

* * *

More on the way.

* * *


End file.
